


Private Lessons

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, private teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: When Sho was ordered by his teacher to give Aiba Masaki, the worst boy at school, private lessons, he was sure he'd hate it. However, there might be something Aiba could teach him...





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for adeyakana who wished for a SakurAiba in a teacher/student setting. And I was asked to make it hawwwt! ^^

Sho looked at the impressive house, wondering how much money it might have cost to build it in the middle of Tokyo. He had known that the parents of the boy he was supposed to give private lessons to were rich. He just hadn't known that they were THAT rich.

However, even rich people had problems and in this case it was their son, Masaki.

The boy was two years younger than him, but even though they weren't in the same class, Sho hadn't managed to NOT hear about him. 

Along with his two friends Nino and Jun, Aiba was the worst boy at school. His grades were horrendously bad and Sho had no idea how he even managed to come that far. Additionally, there was not a day when Aiba and his friends weren't called to the head master's office, but he was still a pupil of their school and it was no secret that Aiba's parents paid the headmaster to turn a blind eye on him.

Sho on the other hand was an honour student. He was working very hard to keep his title as the best one in his year group and was very proud when he had been elected as the representative of the students. His aim was to get into Keio University to study economics and establish a business, so he had tried very hard not to cross paths with Aiba and until now he had managed to do so pretty well.

But when Ohno-sensei had called him yesterday and told him to become Aiba's private tutor, Sho's nice plan of staying out of the boy's way had scattered to pieces.

He had tried to convince his teacher that it was a very bad idea but Ohno had appealed to his task as the representative of the students. He had given him a lecture that smart people should help others that had problems, and in the end Sho had found himself agreeing to Ohno's plan. 

That's how he had ended up in front of this huge house, ready (or maybe not) to face the worst guy from school to help him get better marks.

 

Sighing deeply, Sho pushed the button for the bell and a few seconds later, a pretty housemaid opened the door and guided him inside.

“We're so glad you agreed to help our young master.” she said while she walked through endless corridors, bringing Sho to Aiba's room.

Suddenly, Sho felt guilt creep into his heart upon hearing that she was really and truly happy that he was here while he only saw this as a way to make Ohno-sensei proud of him, being very little interested into Aiba's life.

“Here we are,” the maid whispered before she knocked at a bright green door that didn't suit Aiba's bad boy image at all. “Young master, your private tutor is here,” she said and Sho heard some rustling in the room.

“He can come in,” Aiba's breathy voice ordered and the maid nodded at Sho before she went away, probably to get her other work done.

 

Sho closed his eyes and tried to calm down as much as possible before he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The first thing he saw was Aiba, only wearing boxer shorts and a T-Shirt. Then, his gaze fell upon the open laptop where the screen showed a man giving another man a blowjob.

Sho's eyes popped open and he gasped for air. Obviously, he had been interrupting Aiba.

“Do you like that?” Aiba suddenly asked, tearing Sho's eyes away from the image on the screen towards the young man who was grinning cockily at him. Deciding not to answer such a question, Sho just threw Aiba an angry glance and began to unpack his books, his back facing Aiba. 

“You have a cute butt,” he suddenly heard his student and could make out the arousal in his voice.

Sho breathed deeply in and out, sitting down on the floor quickly before Aiba could make any more remarks about his backside.

“Do you have any specific problem where I could help you with?” Sho asked, trying to start their lesson.

“Yes, I do.” Aiba said and finally came down from his chair, sitting opposite of Sho. Very pleased with Aiba's answer, Sho looked up to the boy, waiting for the question to come.

“Do you have any way to get rid of this?” Aiba asked and before Sho could make any sense of this question, the younger boy was sitting on his lap, pressing his crotch onto Sho's who could feel a long and hard rod being pressed against his stomach. Finally, Sho's master brain drew the right connection and he tried to push Aiba down from his lap.

“That's not the question I am talking about.” he screamed. “I was talking about school...” he clarified and finally managed to push Aiba away. 

“What a shame!” the boy said. “I am not in the mood to do something related to school now...” the young student sighed and gave his dick a rub, enjoying the way Sho's mouth fell open.

“Fine! Then I think I am not needed here!” Sho declared, trying to stand up to escape this weird situation.

However, Aiba was way faster and pushed him down so that Sho was lying on his back with Aiba on top of him. That was not what he had intended, so Sho tried to get up again, but Aiba's grip was tight and he held Sho down with a force that the older one hadn't expected the younger one to possess.

“You're very much needed here,” Aiba breathed into Sho's ear before he took Sho's soft earlobe between his lips, nibbling on it. Sho's body started to vibrate lightly as this was one of his very sensitive spots.

“Get down from me!” Sho managed to say, but instead of letting him free, Aiba just pinned him down on the floor with more force.

“No!” the younger one simply breathed into his ear, making Sho shiver. “Because I want to teach you something today,” he went on and sucked on Sho's milky white skin on his neck, tracing the prominent vein with his tongue. When a dark mark appeared on Sho's skin, Aiba grunted contently. 

“I'll teach you something you'll never forget!” 

Sho wasn't sure what was happening. He was still pinned down to the floor, his student being all over him and although Sho had hoped that Aiba was just playing around in the beginning, he was sure by now that the younger one was serious.

Knowing what would come soon, Sho started to wonder why he hadn't pushed Aiba away by now, because he knew that if he would try for real, he'd be able to escape this situation easily.

Sho let out a moan when Aiba flicked his nipple through the shirt. His mind went blank for a second and he only felt Aiba's hot body on top of him, the warm tongue teasing his collarbones. He should just push the boy off of him, but Aiba's hands under his shirt felt so good...

“Shit!” Sho cursed when Aiba's nail pierced into his nipple and sent lightning straight into his lap. 

“Sho... feels so good...,” Aiba breathed against his neck and began to rock his hips. Sho moaned when he felt the younger one's hardness against his own slowly growing member. This was wrong, so wrong...

...and so good! When Aiba's hips met his again, Sho decided that nothing else mattered than the man above him, so he opened his mouth to let the other one's warm tongue inside.

 

Aiba felt the man under him finally relax. He tried hard not to hold back a grin as it would just interfere with the amazing kiss he just shared with Sho, but he was glad that the older student had given up his resistance as he might not have been able to stop himself after tasting Sho's skin.

He had longed for the older honour student for a long time and when his parents were looking for a new private teacher for him, he had given subtle hints that maybe someone who went to the same school as he did and was around his age was better than an old, tottery woman.

He knew that those hints would lead his parents automatically to Sho and when he had been informed about his first session with the older student, Aiba hadn't been able to concentrate on anything else. And now he had this gorgeous man pinned down under him, responding to his actions in a way that drove Aiba crazy.

Sho was currently pushing his hips up to meet Aiba's, making him feel his hard member brushing against his own. Not just wanting to feel Sho through the fabric, Aiba broke the kiss and moved downwards between Sho's legs where he rubbed over the bulge impatiently before quickly opening the button and zipper.

 

Sho's pulse quickened a bit more when Aiba pushed his trousers down and attached his full lips to his erection, sucking it softly. Sho felt himself leaking pre-cum due to these ministrations and blushed when Aiba lapped at the wet spot that had appeared on his underwear.

He pressed one hand over his mouth when Aiba finally freed his hard member and swallowed him whole. He didn't want the maid to hear his pleasured moans and so he only gave a muffled cry when Aiba lapped at his tip before he engulfed him deeply again.

Being lost in that pleasure, it took Sho a while to realize that Aiba's finger was probing at his hole. Immediately, he tensed as nobody had touched him there before, not even he himself.

 

Aiba felt Sho tensing, concluding that Sho's hole was still virgin which made him even more excited. However, he decided to take things step by step. For starters, he planned on making Sho realize how good it feels to be opened up by only a single finger.

However, to be able to invade Sho in a way that would create him some pleasure, he needed the older student to relax. Therefore, he sucked hard on Sho's tip, causing the older one to moan and get lost in the sensation.

Meanwhile, he reached for the little bottle of lube he had placed onto the floor earlier. He coated his finger with the gel, but instead of going straight for the hole, he applied it onto Sho's balls, loving the way they twitched. He gave them a proper massage, moving in circles that became bigger so that the area around Sho's hole was coated with lube as well. 

He hadn't stopped sucking on Sho's member the whole time, but now he eased the hard rod out of his mouth and grabbed Sho's dick tightly. While he began pumping him in a steady rhythm, he let his fingers run along Sho's crack again before he applied some more gel onto his finger.

 

Sho was moaning non-stop and his hips moved upwards to meet Aiba's hand. He was so lost in his pleasure that he didn't feel Aiba's fingertip on his entrance. However, when a lightning of pleasure ripped through his body, he realized that Aiba had pushed one finger into him.

He had feared that it would hurt, but instead, it felt surprisingly good and the pleasure that Aiba's hand around his dick created clouded any uncomfortable feeling.

When Aiba began to thrust his finger in and out of Sho's hole, the older student gasped for air. His body began to vibrate from the sensation and he felt his orgasm approaching. Sho opened his eyes, just to see Aiba watching him closely. 

“Come for me Sho-chan!” he just said in a growl and the deep voice drove Sho over the edge. With another muffle cry he came all over Aiba's hand. The younger one didn't stop his movement until Sho lost his very last drop.

 

Aiba pulled his finger out and bent down, pushing Sho's arm away to get access to those sweet lips. Still bathing in the afterglow, Sho let Aiba do as he pleased and just barely noticed that Aiba was finally getting rid of his own underwear. Then, the younger one broke the kiss and moved away from Sho's hot and trembling body.

“Sho-chan, get on your hand and knees,” he said softly and waited for the older one to process the order. Slowly, Sho turned around and presented Aiba his bare backside. The younger one grabbed Sho's butt cheeks, spread them, revealing the puckering hole and gave a content hum before he leaned down to lap at it making Sho blush deeply.

 

Sho hadn't thought that the day would turn out like this, him on his knees with Aiba's tongue on his sweaty, demanding hole. He hadn't been prepared for that and that was probably the reason why he had given in to Aiba, but when the younger one pushed his tongue into Sho, the honour student did not regret one single minute that he hadn't followed the conventional rule of not having sexual intercourse with your student.

 

Aiba made sure to stretch Sho's hole carefully, making it wet with his own saliva at the same time. When Sho's hole was glistening, Aiba decided to take the next step. He lubed his aching cock and positioned himself, grabbing Sho at his hips to hold him in place.

His tip was already poking at Sho's entrance when he felt the other one tensing under him, so Aiba leaned forward to kiss Sho softly between his shoulder blades.

“I'll be gentle!” he whispered before he pushed into the other one carefully.

Sho realized that he was holding his breath and told himself to relax. It didn't hurt as much as expected when Aiba opened him up and he was distracted by the light, tickling kisses on his back.

Suddenly, he felt Aiba's balls being pressed onto his own and was surprised that Aiba was inside of him completely. It actually felt quite good. Aiba's dick stretched him nicely and his hot flesh filled him to his content.

Also, feeling Aiba's hot body pressed onto his made Sho feel as if his skin was on fire. He felt better than he had ever imagined and when Aiba gave a probing thrust, Sho screamed at the pleasure his nerves were sending him.

 

Aiba took it as the signal that Sho was ready and slowly increased the amount he moved in and out until only his tip was still inside of Sho. He trust home and Sho, who couldn't hold himself on his hands anymore, fell down onto his elbows.

Due to this new position Sho became tighter around Aiba who groaned deeply and increased his speed. His angle had also changed and he finally managed to hit Sho's spot dead on, turning the honour student into a moaning mess under him.

 

Due to his new position Sho wasn't able to reach for his member because he couldn't move his arms or he would fall face down onto the floor. However, he was aching for his hard and throbbing dick to be touched, so he didn't see any other way than to ask Aiba to do it.

“Aiba, please...,” he whined between his moans.

“Hm?” the younger one just replied, grinning to himself at Sho's helplessness.

“Please...” 

“I'm not sure if I know what you want me to do,” Aiba gave back, his voice innocent while he was continuing to pound into Sho.

“Please... touch me!” Sho finally said and laid his head onto the floor in embarrassment.

 

Aiba chuckled, but released one hand from Sho's hip and reached around to grab Sho's member. The moment he wrapped his hand around the hard flesh, Sho exploded and shot his white cum over Aiba's hand and onto the floor.

Aiba rode Sho through his orgasm, loving how he tightened around him one last time. He was close too and when Sho had lost his very last drop, he released the quickly softening member and pulled out of Sho's heat.

“Turn around!” he ordered and Sho followed, his breath still heavy. He lay on his back and Aiba climbed onto his chest, starting to jerk himself off.

“Open your mouth!”

As soon as Sho had parted his lips, Aiba felt his orgasm approaching. He shot his seed onto Sho's lips and cheek and Sho moaned softly when the liquid touched his skin.

Still being dizzy from his orgasm, Aiba bent down to lick his own cum from Sho's cheek and lips and if Sho hadn't come twice already this would have caused another orgasm for him.

Aiba finished with a deep kiss and stood up looking down at Sho who was still panting.

“You're so beautiful,” the younger one breathed and bent down to lift Sho from the floor. He carried Sho in his arms and brought him to the bed where he lay him down carefully. Aiba began to caress Sho's hand while he watched him carefully.

“Sensei!” Sho said suddenly. “Can you teach me again?”

Aiba chuckled but bent down to softly bite into Sho's earlobe before he answered. “The next private lesson is tomorrow!”


End file.
